


Helping out.

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, intimacy while in work, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: The principal of the thing couldn't keep the teacher off his mind, and it annoyed him to all end. While at first the thoughts were just about his cute little face and his adorable laugh, it quickly molded into a sexual fantasy. Something that made his pants grow tight and concentration lost. How could he work like this?Thankfully, the teacher has the solution.





	Helping out.

Christ, this was impossible to deal with.

The principal bit his lip tightly, and once again attempted to read the page over. He combed his hair back, put the paper down, and let out a shaky sigh. He just couldn't pay attention, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't! His mind was just so focused on Baldi, the math teacher who's smile made his heart flutter and his cheeks red. The math teachers who's laugh was just goddamn adorable, and how warm he was when he pulled Princi in for a hug.

The principal rubbed his temples absentmindedly as his thoughts on Baldi continued deeper and deeper, his mind focusing on every curve and feature on the math teacher. His mind went over his lipstick covered lips, petite chest, thin arms, wide waist, thick thighs, and the prize that was in between his legs. Princi hid his face in his hands as his thoughts took a sudden turn. Memories of more intimate moments flashed into his mind, and he could practically taste Baldi's tongue in his mouth. His imagination was creating a vivid fantasy, Baldi naked under him, screaming his name as he thrusted deeply into his ass. He could almost feel Baldi clawing at his back, and he let out another shaky sigh. His jeans tightened as his cock hardened, he bit into his finger when a wave of arousal washed over him. Fuck, he couldn't work like this, nor could he continue the day as if normal. But he couldn't just jerk himself off, he was in a school! He was the principal! It was just wrong!

But how could he go through the day with a dick that was so hard it hurt?

"Princi?"

Princi looked up to the door, dread and excitement pouring over him when he recognized who stood there. Baldi took one glance at Princi's face, which was red with sweat dampening his forehead, and his expression shifted to a look of concern. Princi immediately crossed his legs when Baldi walked over. "Are you okay?" Baldi asked, he closed the door and walked around Princi's desk, placing his hand on his bosses forehead. Baldi let out a small gasp "you're burning up!" He met Princi's eyes "are you feeling sick? Is there something wrong?". Princi shifted his legs and let out a very bad fake smile "d-don't worry! I'm fine!" He sputtered out, and was about to pull his shirt over the his bulge. But Baldis eyes followed his hand, and he quickly realized what his boss was trying to hid. "Oh!" He gasped as he eyes widened, making Princi internally panic when it dawned on him that he failed to keep it hidden. Baldis expression changed though "oh" he breathed out, his face relaxing. "Oh~" he whispered, a smirk playing on his lip "what got you all excited?~".

Princi was silent but looked over Baldi quickly, trying to get his message across without too much talking. Baldi's cheeks went pink "now you're just being sweet~" he giggled before placing his hand on Princi's thigh "but I think someone's going to have to take care of that~". Princi cocked his head "what do you mean?" He asked, but was only met by Baldi swiftly stepping in front of him, before getting onto his knees. Princi felt his cock twitch as he realized what Baldi's plan was, and, while they were in a school, he made no attempt to stop him. He only slightly spread his legs.

Baldi leaned in and unzipped Princi's jeans, slightly pulled down his boxers, and smiled when Princi's erect penis sprung up. He began to lick up and down the shaft, coating it in saliva. He lead his tongue up and wrapped his around the head, before taking it into his warm and damp mouth. Princi groaned in pleasure, his hand gripping gently on the teachers head and began to bob it up and down. Baldi continued to wrap his tongue around the other mans member swiftly, before dropping down and taking the whole thing into his mouth and slightly down his throat. He gagged slightly, but continued to bob his head slowly, making sure to take in every inch of what Princi had to offer.

Princi looked down at Baldi, who was on his knees, a dick in his mouth, and with a pink blush on his cheeks. He felt himself coming to the edge, and didn't want to accidentally choke Baldi when he did. "S-shit, I'm gonna cum~" he moaned, and was met by Baldi once again thrusting his head down and deepthroating Princi's cock. Baldi pull up and slowly licked at the head, before thrusting downward for the last time.

Princi, with a grunt, came into Baldis mouth. His load filling up in the math teachers cheek. Baldi pulled back, looked up, and promptly swallowed it all. Princi let out a reliefed sigh and put his dick back in his pants, before grabbing Baldis arm and pulling him to his feet. He leaded down a planted a kiss on the smaller mans red lips. "thanks for that" he whispered softly, and Baldi smiled "oh please, I was only doing you a favor~" he joked lightheartedly, but Princi leaned into his ear "I'll be sure to repay that tonight~" he breathed seductively. Baldi felt a shiver run down his spine "oh, I'll be looking forward to that~" he replied before grabbing Princi's hand "let's go, it's the end of the day after all." Prince nodded and they both left the schoolhouse, holding hands and with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy this! I had full writing it, and I'm planning on doing a lot more with this ship. I'd appreciate it if you gave me ideas on what to write next. Thanks!


End file.
